The Torchwood Parent Trap
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: When Kim and Sakura meet on a school trip they discover that they are not only sisters but twin sisters. They decide to switch places with one another to reunite their parents. Towen, later Janto and mild Gwen-bashing
1. Chapter 1

Kim Sato stared out the window of the coach as it travelled to their destination. Twenty one kids from her year group were going on an end of year trip to some castle place in Wales for a week. She supposed it would be fun as the coach pulled into the grounds and they could see the castle in the distance. There were some people standing outside of the castle.

Sakura Harper stood in a group with some of the other kids in her class. They were on an end of year trip to some castle up the back end of nowhere. The teachers didn't seem to understand that they were city kids through and through. The sound of a coach pulling up made the Cardiff teenagers watch as kids their age jumped out of the coach and got their bags from the boot.

The forty two teenagers stood in their groups. Cardiff and London. Welsh and English. West and East. The people in charge explained that the trips were used for cross-border schools so that they could meet up and hopefully make some new friends. They lined the students up and divided them into dorms of eight people. Four from Cardiff and four from London. However when they had lined up; Kim had been separated from her friends and ended up standing beside a Welsh girl that she didn't know. The female councillor reached them and smiled.

"You two can share the final dorm together. We can't exactly spilt up twins now can we?" she asked.

Kim and Sakura looked at each other.

"We're not twins." Kim said.

"I haven't seen her before in my life." Sakura added.

The woman looked embarrassed. "Nevertheless there are no more dormitories. If the girls would like to follow me, I will take you there. Boys will follow Ryan." The woman said and led them away. Kim and Sakura looked at each other.

"I'm Sakura Harper." Sakura said as she offered her hand.

"Kim Sato." Kim replied as she shook Sakura's hand.

The rest of the day was spent exploring the castle they were staying at before having their dinner and hanging out with friends before they had to go to bed. That night a powerful storm kicked up and Sakura couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and paced around the room trying to tire herself out. In the darkness, she stumbled and swore as her foot collided painfully with a skirting board. Kim sat up in her bed, she couldn't sleep either.

"Are you alright?" Kim asked.

"Ouch! Yeah I'll be alright." Sakura said feeling her way to Kim's bed and sitting down on it massaging her toe.

"Can't sleep either? I hate storms." Kim said.

"Me too. This is the first time I've properly been away from my dad apart from sleepovers. Don't tell anyone but storms scare the heck out of me." Sakura replied.

"They don't exactly make me feel easy either. We could do something to pass the time because I won't fall asleep now." Kim said.

"That was sorta funny earlier when the woman thought we were twins." Sakura said.

"I know right. We hadn't even met before. Then again," Kim slipped out of bed and groped for the light switch before pulling out a mirror from her bag. "We do look alike. If you pulled your hair back, we'd be identical."

"When's your birthday Kim?" Sakura asked.

"May the twenty ninth." Kim replied.

"That's my birthday." Sakura smiled.

"What's it like in Cardiff?" Kim asked.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright I guess. It's just a city you know? I've lived there since I was a baby with my dad. He's a doctor. What's London like, whereabouts do you live?"

"I live in Chelsea with my mum. She's a computer hacker." Kim replied.

"Isn't that illegal?" Sakura asked.

"Not what my mum does. She's a freelancer and all these big banks and companies use her to test out their systems. If she can hack into them then they aren't good enough. Mum then creates a strong defence system for them. She's excellent at all that stuff my mum is. What about your mum?" Kim asked.

"My parents split up when I was a baby. I don't really remember her and I've got my dad. I have a photo of her from their wedding day. Dad got rid of the rest I think. I know she was beautiful. She's the one that gave me my Japanese heritage. What about your dad?" Sakura asked.

"Same story. They split up when I was a baby and I have a photo of him from their wedding day. She's hidden the rest somewhere. Mum's Japanese too." Kim said.

"Isn't this a bit weird to you? We look almost identical. We have the same birthday. Both our parents are divorced and our Japanese heritage comes from our mother." Sakura said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kim asked.

The look on Sakura's face told her the answer. Simultaneously the girls rooted in their bags for the half picture of their abandoned parent which they took with them to the trip. The Welsh and English girl stood facing each other and holding the half of a photo clutched to their chest.

"On the count of three." Sakura said and they counted together before handing the other half over to the other girl. They gasped.

"That's my mum!" Kim whispered.

"That's my dad!" Sakura breathed.

"That means that we're sisters." Kim said.

"Kim, it means we're twins." Sakura said and they wrapped their arms around each other. Of all the odds in the world and they were reunited. Neither of them realised that the storm was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was sitting with her friends eating her breakfast when Kim sat down next to her with two of her friends who were sharing a dorm with Sakura's friends. The girls gossiped and chatted about music and movies and Kim elbowed Sakura and as they went to put their bowls back into the kitchens for the boys who had to wash dishes for trying to sneak into one of the girl's dorms the night before. Sakura rubbed her arm and looked at her sister who led her into one of the rooms at the old castle they were staying at.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked rubbing her arm.

"I have had the most brilliant idea ever!" Kim replied, her eyes glittering.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You want to know what Mum is like and I am busting to meet Dad. At the end of the week when we go home, we could switch places!" Kim said.

"That is completely and utterly… mental! We only met yesterday, we can't swap places!" Sakura replied.

"No, hear me out. We could teach each other about our home lives and with our hair down you could see that if it wasn't for the fact you're wearing your Cardiff Blues jersey; our best friends wouldn't have been able tell the difference between us. We're the same height, same clothes size, same shoe size, same everything. We could do this and nobody would be any the wiser." Kim explained.

Sakura chewed her lip, "But if we did swap. And I went to London and you went to Cardiff; no matter what we couldn't a façade forever. Sooner or later they'd work it out and … swap us back." Sakura's voice trailed off as she realised what Kim was suggesting.

"And to do that, Mum and Dad would have to meet. Face to face." Kim smiled.

"After all these years…" Sakura added.

"I told you it was genius. When they work out that we're not who they think we are; they'll have to meet up, switch us back and when they reunite see how daft they were to have spilt us up in the first place. It's foolproof. Nothing could go wrong." Kim smiled.

The smile fell from Sakura's face. "There is one flaw in the plan. Dad has a girlfriend."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Her name is Gwen and she's a cop. She is a complete Jekyll and Hyde. Around dad she's simpering and nice and the prefect girlfriend. Once she's gone she turns into the wicked witch of the West and treats me like something the cat dragged into the house or like a five year old." Sakura explained.

"Then we'll have to get rid of her. Doesn't Dad see her for what she is?" Kim asked.

Sakura gave a dry laugh. "You'd be so lucky. Ianto doesn't like her either. He and Dad were best mates in college and when Dad came to Cardiff, he and Ianto shared a flat before we got our own place. Ianto's always been a good mate and he's like my uncle. He's totally cool and Gwen basically treats him like he's a butler."

"We should go upstairs and plan this out. It's our battle strategy." Kim said.

"We have got the morning free and it's archery in the afternoon." Sakura replied. "We could sue it as a test run. I'll wear your clothes and you wear mine and we'll see how long it takes for anyone to work out who's who."

They went upstairs and sat cross-legged on the floor discussing the plan. Sakura took a notebook from her bag and they drew up the main objectives of the plan.

1, learn each other's mannerisms and accents.

2, swap all belongings

3, return to London and Cardiff, reunite with parental figures

4, evade being found out for as long as possible

5, get rid of PWS (potential wicked stepmother)

6, reunite parents

7, live as a family again

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" Kim asked as they looked over the list.

"Of course we can. I can do a London accent no bother. Now come on, try and master my Welsh brogue." Sakura asked in a London accent.

"What like this?" Kim asked, her welsh accent was atrocious.

"Keep practising. You'll master it soon enough." Sakura encouraged.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." Kim replied in a slightly more passable Welsh accent.

"Keep trying, you're almost there. My accent is a mix of Welsh and London so don't focus too much on the Welsh part." Sakura said.

"Why Uncle Jack describes the Welsh accent as 'those beautiful Welsh vowels' I will never know." Kim muttered.

"Almost there now. Who's Uncle Jack?" Sakura asked.

"Mum's best friend. They were at college together too. He's an architect and has been Mum's best friend for years. He moved from America to London to study and has stayed here ever since. Jack's really funny and he will flirt with nearly everything and everyone." Kim explained.

The rest of the morning was spend perfecting each other's accents and behaviours before going downstairs to meet up with the others for archery. The girls had swapped their clothes and joined their friends, being careful when they were talking so their accents wouldn't give them away. It was a success but there was a moment when Kim almost cheered for Sakura when she hit the target when posing as Kim. When they returned inside they swapped clothes back again and returned to being themselves. As the days passed and the end of the week approached they did different sports such as abseiling, climbing and an adventure course as well as things such as dance, drama and art. On the final day there was to be a BBQ, rugby game between the schools and a small disco. Then it was one final nights sleep in the dormitories before packing up and heading for home. People were going about swapping email addresses and promises to add each other on Facebook. The twins packed up each other's stuff and swapped phones and iPods. When they headed outside, everyone else was waiting on their buses.

"Good luck Kim." Sakura whispered.

"You too Sakura, give Mum a hug from me." Kim said.

"And give Dad one for me." Sakura replied.

See you soon." Kim replied and headed for the bus heading for Cardiff and Sakura rushed over to the bus intended to return to London.

After three hours of travelling the bus pulled into the grounds of St David's High School. Kim took a deep breath and followed the others off the bus to gather up her stuff. She looked around all the waiting parents and her eyes fell on her dad. Owen Harper hadn't aged much from his picture and he had a slight smirk on his face as Kim approached. 'Please like me Dad. Please' Kim thought in her head as she reached her father.

Owen smirked slightly as his teenage daughter approached. "What's the matter? Are you too cool to hug your old dad in front of all your friends?" Owen teased.

"I might be." Kim replied and let herself be swept into the hug before Owen let her into the car.

"How was the trip? Worth the money I paid for it?" Owen asked.

"It was fun, made a few new friends and got a holiday out of it. An all-round good trip I'd say." Kim replied.

"That's my little Sakura. Gwen's coming round to dinner later. We've got something to tell you." Owen smiled. Kim felt a curl of dread twist itself painfully around her stomach. Why didn't she have a good feeling about this?

In London Sakura tried not to stare at the different landmarks they were passing. Finally the bus pulled into the grounds of a school whose car park was filled with cars and parents and siblings. Sakura jumped off the bus and joined the scrum for bags before looking around for the woman whose picture was the only bit of her she'd had for twelve years. Toshiko smiled as her daughter approached her.

"How was it?" Tosh asked as she hugged her daughter.

"Brilliant. Made some new friends and had loads of fun." Sakura replied.

"Lovely. Let's go home." Tosh smiled and they got into the car.

Sakura smiled as they returned home and wandered up to Kim's room which was now hers. She'd only been here five minutes and she liked it. Maybe this was a good idea and their plan was going to work. Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door and an American voice booming through the house.

"Where's my Kimmie?"

Sakura walked out of Kim's room and grinned at the man who was standing in the hall. Jack was like Kim had described. He was tall and handsome and as they sat chatting, he had her in fits as he slagged off some of his more annoying clients. Tosh rolled her eyes and ordered in pizza for them. When Sakura went to bed that night she felt thrilled and excited for what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim woke up slowly and felt confused. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room. As she sat up and looked around the purple bedroom with posters of boy bands and a large signed poster of the Cardiff Blues she remembered where she was. She was in her sister's bedroom at her father's house in Cardiff. Kim looked at the time, half nine in the morning and swung her legs out of the bed and picked a t-shirt and jeans to pull on before moving into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Owen had gone and there was a note scribbled that an emergency had come up at the hospital and he'd be home later and Gwen would be coming round. Kim scowled at that. Sakura presented their father's girlfriend in not a very good light and there was something foreboding about her.

Kim left the house and decided to do a bit of exploring around the city. Cardiff was a pretty nice place and as she wandered around the shopping centre a tall man bumped into her and sent her knocking to the ground.

"Watch where you're- oh Sakura I didn't know you were back. Your dad didn't say." Ianto said as he helped Kim to her feet.

'This must be Ianto' Kim thought as she smiled. "Yeah we got home yesterday. It was brilliant."

"What are you doing in town?" Ianto asked.

"Just wandering around; what about you?" Kim asked.

"Has he told you yet? About Gwen?" Ianto asked.

Kim tried to keep a level head. She had done nothing to arouse suspicion and it was probably nothing. "No, she's coming round for dinner tonight. Why doesn't that excite me?" Kim replied.

"You aren't excited about a visit from Her Majesty Princess Gwen? Shame on you Sakura!" Ianto replied sarcastically and they both laughed.

"I know, I'll see you later yeah?" Kim asked.

"Sure, bye." Ianto replied and walked away.

Kim wandered into HMV and let out a sigh. She'd dodged a bullet there. She'd have to be more careful, especially when PWS Gwen came round later. Kim wandered around town before returning to the house and switching on the computer and checking Facebook. Sakura was online, thank goodness.

_Kim: Hey I met Ianto in town today._

_Sakura: What did he say?_

_Kim: He said it was good to see me, meaning you, and asked me if Dad had told me something about Gwen. I've got a bad feeling about this._

_Sakura: Maybe he's dumped her!_

_Kim: No she's coming round for dinner tonight. This is bad. We'll have to speed this up big time if the plan is to work._

_Sakura: Chill sis, look Mum isn't working today and she's thinking about taking me shopping. I could ask her about how they met and what happened. I'll get the info and ring you later ok?_

_Kim: Ok, I hope this works otherwise we'll be in BIG trouble._

_Kim is offline_

_Sakura is offline_

Sakura logged off from Facebook and switched off Kim's laptop. She went into the kitchen where Tosh was making herself a coffee. "Are you ready to go?" Tosh asked her daughter.

"Give me a minute I need to put on a jacket." Sakura replied and they went into town and spent ages going around all the shops looking at clothes, shoes, phones and everything. They went to a Subway to get lunch and Sakura took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Mum, I've been wondering about something. Well, someone really." Sakura began.

Tosh looked at her daughter. "Who's that?" she asked.

"My dad. You've never really told me about him and half a photograph isn't exactly enough is it?" Sakura replied.

"Oh Kim, I knew you'd ask me this one day. I met your father Owen at university. I was studying computer science and he was studying medicine. We met on a night out with our two best friends. I think they set us up." Tosh smiled at the memory.

"Was this when you met Uncle Jack?" Sakura asked.

"He was the one who set us up. Owen's best friend was his roommate, a young Welshman named Ianto who was studying to be a teacher. The four of us hung out together like a small gang that we'd named Torchwood. I never knew why we called ourselves that; we just did. Anyway time passed and we finished our degrees. Ianto was offered a teaching post almost immediately and moved back to his home city of Cardiff. Jack began his business and Owen and I got married. Within a year you were born and things changed between us. I think it was a case of too much, too young. Anyway we divorced and Owen moved to Cardiff. Torchwood was spilt up." Tosh's smile faltered as she remembered their youth together. The four of them, the Torchwood gang; terrorising one of London's best universities with pranks, stunts and general student insanity.

"Would you ever get back with my dad?" Sakura asked, deciding to be daring.

"Truth be told pet, I'm not too sure. I've gotten over him and I don't know if he's married or not. Besides I doubt we'd even recognise each other if we met again." Tosh replied and finished her coffee.

Sakura nodded like she understood and waited until they got home to ring Kim and pass on the information.

"She definitely said they wouldn't recognise each other?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I think she was trying to convince herself. Has PSW been yet?" Sakura asked.

Kim dragged a brush through her hair and tied it back. "Not yet, Dad isn't home either. Hopefully this isn't going to be too horrible."

"You can hope all you want sister. But you'll be hoping in vain." Sakura replied knowingly.

The ringing of the doorbell made Kim put down the hairbrush. "Hang on, I need to get that." Kim went to the door and opened it. A policewoman stood on the other side and looked at her.

"Is your dad home?" she asked.

"Maybe he is and maybe he isn't. What's it to you copper?" Kim replied.

"You and your little jokes Sakura," the woman replied with a fake smiled.

"That's Gwen!" Sakura hissed down the phone.

"Sorry Gwen but Dad isn't home yet. Said there was some emergency at the hospital." Kim replied.

"Well when he gets home tell him I dropped by." Gwen said with a scowl and walked away. Kim closed the door and sighed.

"Man if that smile was anymore fake then she should be arrested for counterfeiting." Kim said down the phone.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sakura asked.

"What do you think? What does Dad see in her?" Kim asked.

"If I knew that, I'd be a lot smarter." Sakura replied and hung up.

The next evening Owen had gotten home from work early and was making a curry for him and 'Sakura'. Kim was lounging on the sofa when there was a knock at the door. Owen opened the door and kissed his girlfriend before taking her into the living room. Gwen flashed Kim a fake smile which turned into a scowl as soon as Owen moved back into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell your dad that I stopped by?" Gwen asked.

"Must've slipped my mind." Kim replied keeping her gaze on the TV.

"Sure it did." Gwen said sarcastically.

"No offence Gwen but Uncle Ianto's miles better at sarcasm than you are." Kim said.

"You won't be so cheeky when we tell you our announcement." Gwen said smugly.

"Hopefully I'll be too busy wearing my little Munchkin hat and singing 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead' to give you too much cheek." Kim snapped.

"Is everything alright?" Owen asked entering the living room. Gwen's scowl immediately turned into a smile.

"Sakura was telling me some of her stories from the trip. Sounds like a lot of fun. We never got to do that when I was at school." Gwen said.

"You women and your gossip. Sakura, dinner's ready. Care for some Gwen?" Owen asked.

"Sure," Gwen smiled and gave Kim a filthy look as they went into the kitchen. Kim sat at the table and picked at the curry. She wasn't too fond of chicken but gnawed at some when Owen asked her why she wasn't stuffing her face as she usually would do. Kim smiled and looked at her dad.

"So what's this big announcement?" Kim asked.

"It's brilliant news Sakura…" Owen informed her and Gwen smirked triumphantly Kim's face fell and her stomach twisted into a vile harsh knot. Things never seem to go according to plan do they?

"Can I be excused?" Kim asked and rushed out of the kitchen.

Owen stared after his daughter. "That's not how I expected she'd take it."

Gwen gave a false smile. "It's probably just the shock of not being the most important girl at the moment." She said draping her arms around Owen's neck and kissing his cheek. 'The minute that ring is on my finger that little brat is on the first train to boarding school.' Gwen thought to herself.

Sakura was curling up on the sofa with Tosh to watch a movie when her phone beeped with an incoming text message. She opened it and chewed her lip.

"_MAJOR DISATER! RING ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"_

Sakura went into the living room. "Mum I don't feel so good. Is it ok if I go for a walk to get some fresh air?"

Tosh looked at her daughter with worry. "Do you want me to go with you?" she asked.

"I'm 14 Mum; I can wander around the streets by myself." Sakura smiled and walked out the door before sprinting for the lift and rushed out of the apartment building and took off down the street rushing past Jack who turned and rushed after her. Sakura ran into the small play park and sat down on the top of the slide before pulling out her phone.

"Kim what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"The PWS is now a DWS." Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Dad's gone and asked Gwen to freaking marry him! What the heck are we going to do now?" Kim said.

"Dad wouldn't get married. You're messing me around." Sakura scoffed.

"I am being deadly serious! The white dress, the suit, the rings, the church. It's all happening and if our plan is to work then we need to get them to meet up and meet up very soon!" Kim said.

"But we've only been here for three days! I'm only just getting to know my mum. I won't go back to Wales. I can't and I won't." Sakura snapped.

"Then tell me what are we meant to do? Because I have no idea whatsoever!" Kim shouted.

"This was your idea! I'm sorry but I think we should come clean to Jack and Ianto at least. See if they can help us." Sakura replied.

"I'll talk to Ianto tomorrow then. Talk to you soon sis." Kim said and hung up with a sigh. What the heck are they going to do?

Sakura pressed the hang up button on her phone and slid down the slide into the darkened park. Someone was standing at the bottom of the slide and she could vaguely make out his face from the distant streetlight.

"Uh oh." Sakura muttered.

"Uh oh indeed. I think you have some explaining to do Miss Harper. Don't you?" Jack said as he helped her to her feet and led her around the park as Sakura explained what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim flopped herself angrily onto Sakura's bed. Their plan had been so stupidly naïve now that she thought about it. Nothing was going right. Kim had planned to tell Ianto. That's going to be fun. Not! The next evening found the four of them were sitting in the living room watching Sweeney Todd but Kim stared at the screen in a daydream. Where was Sweeney to offer Gwen a shave when you needed him? Gwen was snuggled into Owen shielding her face every time Johnny Depp slit a man's throat. When the film was over Kim moved into the kitchen and stared out the window.

"Penny for them?"

Kim jumped and stared at Ianto. "Sorry?"

"You barely watched the film and you didn't give your usual 'that was for Dumbledore' line that you normally say when Turpin gets his throat cut at the end. A ydych yn siwr popeth yn iawn Sakura?" Ianto asked.

Kim stared at the sudden move into Welsh and stared at Ianto like he had two heads. "Say that in English." Kim said.

"I asked was everything alright? You've been acting odd. Owen says your eating habits have changed and Gwen says you've been acting cheekier than usual. Though that's probably just her trying to stir up trouble, add to the fact that your accent has changed and you've not been able to understand a word of Welsh despite choosing it for a GCSE. In fact I'd almost think you were-" Ianto broke off in speech. "But that's impossible."

"You'd almost think I was who Ianto?" Kim asked stepping forward.

"Nobody. Forget I said anything." Ianto replied quickly.

Kim took a breath. No time like the present. "You'd almost think I was Kim?" Kim finished.

Ianto stared at Kim. "You know about Kim?" Owen had never mentioned her twin since the divorce. How could she know? Unless…

"I… am Kim." Kim confirmed.

Ianto stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kim. How could he not have seen it sooner? Kim wiped her eyes on his shirt and looked at Ianto. "Uncle Ianto you can't tell Dad. Let me do that myself, please?" Kim requested.

"Of course, but if you're here then Sakura's…" Ianto began.

"In London with Mum and Uncle Jack, yes." Kim confirmed. "Sakura got found out by Jack last night and we don't know what we're to do because the original idea was to try and reunite mum and dad but with Gwen in the picture we don't know what to do." Kim babbled.

"Ok first of all we're going to calm down," Ianto soothed the teenager the way he would one of his pupils. "Second I think we need to talk to Sakura and Jack face to face. Does your computer at home have a webcam?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, but this one doesn't." Kim replied.

"My laptop does. I'll come round tomorrow and we'll try and discuss this like adults. It'll be alright, I promise." Ianto reassured.

"Let's hope so." Kim replied.

The next afternoon Sakura was texted and told to have her web camera on and to be at Jack's. Ianto and Kim were sitting in the park because Owen had a day off and Gwen was there planning the wedding. By the sounds of it, the wedding was going to be very OTT, pink and of course expensive. After a few seconds the picture cleared and Kim was looking at her twin's face.

"Hey how did Ianto find out?" Sakura asked.

"He spoke to me in Welsh and I was like 'dude speak English' and he figured it out. Thanks for informing me that you could speak Welsh by the way!" Kim replied.

"Listen Sakura, how are things in London?" Ianto asked.

"Fine, me and Mum are getting on great. She told me about how you and Jack set them up at university. She explained how the Torchwood gang spilt up not long after you guys graduated." Sakura replied.

"Speaking of Uncle Jack, where is he?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kimmie, how's Cardiff, those beautiful Welsh vowels won you over yet?" Jack asked staring into the webcam with his usual grin.

"Looks like some people never change, am I right Captain Jack Harkness?" Ianto teased with gentle emphasis on the word 'Captain'. Jack had always been the ringleader of the Torchwood Gang back at university.

"Ianto? Holy crap I didn't recognise you. It must be what 12-13 years since I last seen you? Still extremely handsome I see." Jack teased.

"Time and a place Jack. Now what are we going to do about you two. What you did was foolish, you know that. But I would've done the same if I had a twin." Ianto said.

"We've been trying to work that out. What's the news with DWS Gwen?" Sakura asked.

"She's at ours currently trying to bankrupt Dad with this wedding. They're trying to sort out a venue to have it in. Gwen's not that religious and I think the last time Dad must have set foot in some religious building must have been our christening." Kim replied.

"That could be the answer. Sakura you're going to have to come clean to Tosh and Kim you do the same with Owen. Kim you could suggest some hotel for them to look at and Sakura could bring Tosh there to make the switch." Jack suggested.

"That'll work hopefully." Kim said.

"Mum's taking me to the cinema tonight but I'll come clean first thing in the morning." Sakura promised.

"I'll go home and look up hotels. I'll try and make Dad think I'm interested in this wedding." Kim said and both girls left.

"Those girls are a right pair aren't they?" Ianto asked jack with a smile.

"Yeah they are. I've missed you." Jack said.

"Maybe we could happen to meet up at the same hotel?" Ianto suggested.

"I'll see you there." Jack grinned and they switched their laptops off remembering the past that they shared together. They had more sort of drifted apart really. Their time together had been passionate and wonderful but when Ianto moved to Wales they just drifted apart like some souls did. But maybe a spark of their former romance remained?


	5. Chapter 5

Everything had been arranged by the four of them through calls, texts and emails. Kim had found a hotel a few miles outside the city, Jack and Ianto had told Owen and Tosh they were meeting up with some friends on the same day the girls were going to have the switch back. Everything had been sorted except for the girls coming clean to their parent. Kim couldn't face the idea of telling Owen yet and tried to think of a way of telling him but nothing seemed to sound right. _'Hey Dad, I'm the daughter you hadn't seen since she was a baby but I swopped places with my twin two weeks ago.' _ Didn't sound good whatever way you worded it.

Meanwhile in London Sakura was standing in the doorway of the kitchen as Tosh sat at the table with her laptop working. Sakura cleared her throat and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mum, I've got something to tell you." Sakura began.

Tosh closed her laptop and smiled at Sakura. "What is it Kim?" Tosh asked with a smile.

Sakura picked up a newspaper and hid her face behind it. Looking all the world like a child playing hide-and-seek. "That's what I need to tell you. Kim's not here." Sakura said.

Tosh gave a laugh and snatched the newspaper from Sakura's hands. "I see, so where is my Kim then?" Tosh teased.

"She's in Cardiff with her dad, Owen Harper." Sakura replied.

Tosh's hand flew to her mouth. "You're Sakura?" Tosh asked. Sakura nodded. "Oh my little cheery blossom. Why didn't you say something? Look at you, you're beautiful. Last time I seen you, you were a baby." Tosh said hugging Sakura who tried to explain what happened.

"Kim and I met at the camp and when we figured it out we decided to switch because we wanted to know the others parents and things have gotten out of hand. We've decided to switch back." Sakura explained.

"Ok we'll sort this out properly then." Tosh said keeping a hold over her daughter.

Tosh chewed her lip as she chatted on the phone to Jack. "Apparently we've all to meet up at some hotel just outside Cardiff. I don't know if I can do this. I haven't sent he man in nearly 14 years and now we just do what? Say hi, swop our daughters back and go our separate ways? I don't even know if he's married or anything." Tosh fussed down the phone.

"Calm down Tosh, you'll be fine. Sakura and Kim will keep an eye on things." Jack replied and hung up. He was driving to Cardiff and meeting up with Ianto so they could get something to eat before going to the hotel.

After two hours of travelling Sakura and Tosh arrived at the hotel a few miles outside Cardiff. As they walked into the lobby Sakura spotted Kim at the other end with Owen and Gwen. Sakura quickly led Tosh outside and asked her to look around for Kim while she rushed over and dragged Kim away.

"Does he know?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know how to tell him." Kim said looking shifty.

"If you weren't my sister I swear I'd kill you. Look we need to get them reunited now." Sakura said. "Meet us in the garden in five minutes."

Kim walked back to Owen and Gwen who were being shown around by one of the hotel managers. Kim smiled at Owen and pulled a face at Gwen. The manager explained some of the offers the hotel did for events such as weddings.

"What about the gardens? Could you sue them?" Kim asked politely.

"I'm sure they would be good for photographs." The manager replied.

"Maybe we should take a look." Kim suggested and the four of them moved outside. Kim quickly spotted Tosh wandering around and so did Owen who gawked at Tosh as the pair of them laid eyes one ach other. Tosh blushed when she sent the woman who was dressed in a skimpy dress and hanging onto Owen's hand before turning and moving inside.

"I need the bathroom." Kim said and went inside.

Tosh stormed through the ground floor of the hotel. "Sakura Harper!" she called. Sakura looked at her and Kim rushed over to stand beside her sister.

"Oh girls don't do this to me please." Tosh said.

"It's me Mum, Kim." Kim said and Tosh wrapped her in a hug before hugging the pair of them.

"Ok what is going on? I was under the impression that your father would know I was coming to switch you back. However when he seen me, he seemed shocked to know we were on the same planet; never mind being at the same hotel." Tosh said, moving them to sit down at a table in the bar.

"Well the reason we did this was because well, we thought you and Dad would get back together." Sakura said looking at her shoes. How childish did that sound?

"Well with that woman of his, I doubt that would happen." Tosh snapped.

Jack and Ianto walked into the bar and tried to leave without Tosh noticing them but with no such luck.

"Well this is brilliant. You two were in on this as well?" Tosh asked.

"Kind of." Jack replied.

"It wasn't our place to tell you and Owen." Ianto added.

"It's good to see you again Ianto but I'm busy with my scheming, lying daughters." Tosh said.

"Like you and dad can talk about that? We didn't know we had a twin until two weeks ago! Look we just want you guys to have a conversation at least." Sakura replied.

"One problem with that. Gwen," Ianto replied.

"Who's Gwen?" Tosh asked.

"Dad's fiancée. She's absolutely horrible. That's why we need you and dad to talk. To make him realise how much of a mistake he is making by marrying her." Kim explained.

"Go on Tosh, at least humour them." Jack suggested.

"This is only to switch you back. I am leaving for London tomorrow and one of you is definitely coming with me." Tosh said and left for the gardens.

"Think this is going to work?" Jack asked.

"We can only hope." Ianto replied as the girls followed their mother.

Owen was moving around in a mild state of shock. He could have sworn he had seen Toshiko. But that was impossible. What would she be doing here? Owen looked up and seen her walking out of the hotel and crossed the grounds to try and reach her. Gwen shouted after him and he missed the warning shout of some kids who were tossing a rugby ball about until one of them slammed into him sending Owen crashing to the ground. A jeer rose up from the kids and Tosh ran over to Owen. Owen cursed as he got to his feet. Stupid kids.

"Well some things never change. I see you're as foul-mouthed as ever Owen." Tosh smiled. Owen smiled at her.

"It's great to see you. What brings you here?" Owen asked.

"Oh well…" Tosh began.

"Owen, are you alright?" Gwen asked as she hurried over.

"I'm fine Gwen, quit fussing." Owen said a little sharply and shrugged Gwen's hand away. "Oh Gwen meet Toshiko Sato. We used to know each other." Owen said.

"That's one way of putting it." Tosh smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Gwen said coolly scanning Tosh up and down.

"Where's Sakura anyway?" Owen asked.

"Around somewhere I suppose." Tosh said, seeing Sakura and Kim approach.

"Well it was nice to meet you Toshiko but Owen and I were meant to be considering our wedding venue." Gwen said, trying to lead Owen away.

"When's the poor girl being forced to marry you?" Tosh teased Owen.

"End of the summer. Sakura's looking forward to it." Gwen replied.

"Hope it goes better for you than my marriage did. Right Owen?" Tosh smiled.

"We were young," Owen replied.

"You were married before? Small world huh?" Gwen said trying to lead Owen away before turning and spotting the twins.

"Hey Gwen," Kim said in her normal accent.

"What's occurring?" Sakura asked.

Gwen looked from one to another in shock and Owen gawped at them before turning to Gwen with a grin. "Did I ever mention that Sakura had a twin?" he asked.

"No you didn't." Gwen replied with a fake smile.

"Actually we've got some explaining to do. You see for the past week or so, I've been in London and you've been enjoying the company of my sister Kim here." Sakura explained to Gwen and Owen.

"We met at the camp and switched. And this is our mother; Toshiko Sato." Kim replied.

"That's why I'm here. We were meant to switch them back but you didn't even know that you had the wrong daughter. They're a sneaky pair our girls." Tosh explained.

That evening Sakura and Kim stayed in the hotel room Tosh had booked while she and Owen went out for drinks with Jack and Ianto. It was almost like old times, the four of them back together. The four of them swapped different stories and remembered long gone times. It was late when Jack and Ianto went up to Ianto's hotel room leaving Owen and Tosh alone to discuss the girls and Owen's upcoming marriage. They both had felt the spark but neither was sure whether or not to act upon it. Owen called himself a taxi and Tosh returned to her room and as she looked in on her daughters sleeping in each others arms the way they did when they were babies, she couldn't help wondering: what if?


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Owen woke up feeling slightly hung over to the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. Owen climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of old tracksuit bottoms and went to answer the door and give hell to whoever had woken him. Owen opened the door and frowned slightly at who was standing on the doorstep. Tosh was smiling at him with one arm around Sakura and another around Kim.

"Tosh what's going on?" Owen asked.

"Our daughters are refusing to tell us which one is which." Tosh replied.

"Oh girls can't you just grow up?" Owen asked rubbing his eyes. It was too bloody bright outside and his head was already killing him. He did not need his bratty teenage daughters acting like a pair of children.

"Is it Ok if we come in?" Tosh asked.

"Sure, make yourselves tea or whatever I need to get a shower first." Owen said allowing them and hurrying up the stairs. Luckily the water helped sober him up slightly and when he went downstairs twenty minutes later he found the twins and Tosh sipping tea around the kitchen table. Owen sat down and looked at his daughters.

"What are you two messing around for? Kim you have to go back to London with Tosh and Sakura you have to stay here. You have your own lives to life, school and friends and such forth." Owen said.

"We can't just go back to how it used to be. We're sisters and we have the right to see each other." Kim said.

"We aren't babies anymore; you can't willingly separate us again." Sakura agreed.

"The pair of you are going to put us into an early grave. Listen Kim get your things, we are going back to London tonight." Tosh said.

"What if we refuse to tell you which is which?" Sakura asked.

Owen rubbed the bridge of his nose as the girls went up to Sakura's bedroom and swapped a high five when the door shut. All they had to do now was to get rid of Gwen. As Owen and Tosh tried to come to an agreement about the twins, the twins were in Sakura's bedroom plotting how to get rid of Gwen. The only problem was that they didn't have any good ideas on how to do it. However that was a problem which seemed to almost solve itself. At lunchtime the doorbell rang.

"We'll get it." The twins chorused and went to open the door. Gwen scowled at the sight of the pair of them.

"You're both still here? I thought at least one of you would have gone back to London by now." Gwen said, looking down her nose at the girls.

"Sorry to disappoint." Kim said.

"Not!" Sakura added. Gwen pushed past them and went into the kitchen.

"Owen? I'm here to… what is going on?" Gwen shrieked. The girls sped down to the kitchen to see Tosh and Owen looking at Gwen. They were covered in flour and tomato sauce.

"Relax Gwen; we were just making pizza for lunch. You can stay for some if you want." Owen replied.

"It didn't look like cooking to me." Gwen said.

"We had just been chatting about Jack and Ianto while we were cooking and it led to a mini food fight. It didn't look like what you thought it did." Tosh tried to smooth over.

"Looked like something closer than a food fight." Gwen snapped.

"Oh chill out Gwen." Sakura said.

"Yeah if Mum and Dad say they weren't doing anything wrong, then they weren't." Kim added.

"Girls I think we should leave these two alone for a moment. Go into the living room while I get cleaned up." Tosh said moving past Gwen and ushering the twins out of the room. Kim and Sakura looked at each other and immediately pressed their ears against the kitchen door.

"Listen Owen, I didn't want to say anything with your ex around but you could have at least told me that you had two daughters! The fact that when your ex turned up you just ignored me and fawned after her like a lost puppy was really upsetting!" Gwen snapped.

"I hadn't seen her in 13 years! Forgive me if I wanted to say hello." Owen snapped back.

"What about when you ditched your plans with me to get drunk with her and Ianto and their other friend? I am your fiancée Owen. That means that I should be the most important woman in your life!" Gwen ranted.

"His name is Jack and we used to be best friends in college. All four of us. In fact it was probably a better time than any other in my life! As for you being the most important woman in my life; I have two that will always come before anyone else. Their names are Sakura and Kim!" Owen shouted back.

"Those pair of brats? Well Owen then you have to make a choice. It's me or them. Take your pick." Gwen said.

Owen looked at her in disbelief. There was no question.

"Them." Owen replied.

Gwen looked shocked. "What?"

"T-h-e-m them. I will always choose my daughters before anyone else." Owen said.

"Well you can have this back then. We are over! You'll never find a woman as good as me. Ever!" Gwen shouted.

"I think I already did." Owen said.

Kim and Sakura jumped back from the kitchen door as Gwen stormed out, giving them killer looks and slamming the door behind her. The twins looked at each other and hurried out of the house, linking arms and skipping down the street after Gwen as she drove away.

"Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch!

Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead.

Wake up - sleepy head, rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
Wake up, the Wicked Witch is dead.

She's gone where the goblins go, below - below - below.

Yo-ho, let's open up and sing and ring the bells out.

Ding Dong' the merry-oh, sing it high, sing it low.

Let them know The Wicked Witch is dead!"

The girls rushed back inside giggling to see Tosh and Owen standing in the hall discussing in whispers. They froze as they stared at their parents. Something wasn't right. Gwen the PWS was history, that was good right? Now they just had to see that a spark was still there between them. Right? There was silence until Tosh looked at the girls.

"Kim go get your belongings, we're going home." Tosh said.

"But…"

"No arguments. Whichever one of you is Kim go and get your stuff and be down here in five minutes. We're going home."

The girls walked upstairs slowly. What had gone wrong?

"Are you sure about this?" Owen asked.

"It was nice seeing you again Owen but we can't just rewind thirteen years. There may be a spark still there but we've built our own lives. Neither of us can afford to leave their live behind for a romance which may or may not last. You have to understand that and like you said there's the problem with the girls and their schools and friends. I'm really sorry." Tosh explained.

Owen wrapped his arms around his ex. He had been so sure she had felt the same feelings that he had. She was right of course. They weren't carefree students having fun anymore. They were adults with teenage daughters whose lives had to be taken into consideration as well. But he wouldn't have traded the past two days for anything in this world at all.

"I was so sure it would work." Kim said sadly as she gathered up her bags.

"We should've known better." Sakura said.

"We're never going to see each other again." Kim said her voice breaking as she rummaged in her bag.

"Sure maybe at Christmas and our birthdays but it won't be enough." Sakura replied wiping her eyes.

"Here, it's my favourite top. I want you to have it so you won't forget me." Kim said holding a stylish emerald green long-sleeved top to Sakura.

"I never could forget my twin sister. Besides there's still our phones and laptops. We'll stay in touch." Sakura said taking the top and rummaging in her wardrobe and producing the Cardiff Blues jersey she had worn the day they made the initial plan.

"Not your Blues jersey." Kim said.

"Take it. I'm going to miss you sis." Sakura said beginning to cry. They hugged each other and cried one ach others shoulders and they walked down the stairs to Tosh and Owen. The drive to the station passed in silence and the train to London was going to be there in twenty minutes. Sakura wrapped her arms around Tosh in the tightest hug she had ever given someone and Kim did the same with Owen.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were with me until yesterday." Owen said as they broke apart. The twins shared one final hug as their parents did the same. Then Tosh led Kim across to a small coffee kiosk shop and Owen led Sakura out of the station. On the train Kim stared out of the window after going to the bathroom and pulling on the Cardiff Blues jersey. The only time she spoke on the train was to explain to Tosh that Sakura had given it to her. Kim was too busy trying not to cry. It was early evening by the time the train finally arrived in London, delays on the track eating up time. Then waiting on a taxi to take them back home again meant it was six o'clock by the time they walked into the front door of the little flat.

Tosh went into the living room and froze. There was someone standing in the living room looking at the different photos on the wall. Whoever it was was a petite person with dark hair and was wearing an emerald green long-sleeved top. Kim gawked at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

"It took us all of two seconds after leaving you at the station for us to realise that we didn't want you out of our lives again." Sakura smiled.

"We?" Tosh asked.

"We." A voice from the doorway said. Owen was standing there smiling at Tosh. "It's your choice Tosh, keep things as they are, or be part of a family again."

Tosh looked from Owen to Kim standing beside him and Sakura standing beside her. There was no real choice. Tosh looked at Owen and moved towards him, letting him hug her and she pressed her lips to his. As their parents stood entwined Kim and Sakura hugged each other tightly. Mission accomplished!

_One Year Later…_

The six of them left the town hall happily. The ceremonies had been small but perfect. Jack had opened a branch of his architecture business in Cardiff and moved in with Ianto a month after they had met up the previous summer. Tosh was still doing her freelance work for major companies within Cardiff and the twins were attending Sakura's high school. The buzz of their story had made them fairly famous for the first month back at school and after that it seemed that Kim had been at their school for forever. Jack had proposed to Ianto on New Year's Eve at the stroke of midnight and Owen did the same to Tosh. Torchwood was live and kicking in Cardiff and at the meal they had gone out for afterwards Tosh announced that she was pregnant to which the twins had only one thing to say about.

"If it's twins then: here we go again!"


End file.
